prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC28
, dubbed Turning Up the Heat in the English dub, is the 28th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 28th episode of the Pretty Cure all series. Synopsis The episode begins with a man carrying a little crying girl to the top of the mountain. He said, that no matter what happens, you'll see a great view once you climb the mountain. Then that girl was shown to carry a pink cellphone - Mipple. The man called the girl Sanae. In present time, at the park, a new mysterious flower started sprouting. Meanwhile, Nagisa was at Honoka's doing her summer homework, and saying, that it's too hot. Then Mipple came being chaced by Porun. Then Mepple came. It appeared, that they were playing tag. When Mepple said, that it's Porun's turn to catch, Porun came to Mipple, saying, that Mepple is bullying him. Then Mipple said to play another game. Porun said he wanted to play Daruma-san ga koronda (red-light green-light), but Mepple wanted to continue playing tag. Porun started whining, but Mepple didn't gave up. Then both started shouting a lot, and Nagisa started shouting at them to be quiet. Then Mepple said, that her voice is the loudest. Porun said, that she is Pretty Cura (like Elder says), and Nagisa tried to fix him, but he kept saying Pretty Cura. Meanwhile, at the park, a woman with red hair was standing and looking at the sun. The woman was Kouyama Shouko. Meanwhile, Mipple, Mepple and Porun were playing Daruma-san ga koronda, and Porun started whining again when he moved and lost. Nagisa was grumbling, and Mepple heard everything. He and Nagisa started arguing, and Porun started his talk "it's awakening" again. He said them to watch out for the pillar of red. Then Shouko was crossing the street when the dummies from the store disappeared and some strange guys with sits stopped all the cars crashing them. Then Mipple remembered, that Queen said, that Porun has some kind of power. Nagisa remembered, that last time when porun was like that, Juna appeared. Honoka wonders, that maybe Porun has the power of foreseeing. Then Nagisa started wondering, will their power be enough to defeat all of them. To protect Mipple, Mepple and Porun, Prism Stones and the Garden of Light, dealing with those guys they don't even know... Then Honoka said, that she is also feeling uneasy, and if Nagisa wasn't there, she would all flatter to pieces. Then Sanae came and brought them some iced tea. Nagisa and Honoka said to each other, that there is nothing they can do as they are right now. Then Sanae heard them and said, that if they think like that, then worries will only come. Then honoka asked, was there also a time when her grandma couldn't do anything. She said, that there were many times. For example when she fell during the race or when got a bad grade or... when this city was gone. Meanwhile, at the street, the drivers whose cars were crashed woke up and saw, that their cars were just fine, and nobody remembered a thing about Shouko. The dummies from the store were gone still. Meanwhile, Sanae told her story. It happened when she was around their age or maybe younger. Only half of her storage and a bit of house were left. She was going around, and a little girl was following her. She tried asking her, but the girl didn't said anything. Then she decided to take the girl up the mountain. they started going, and lot of kids one after another started going after her. It became kind of hiking trip. They all came up and saw a side of tree growing green leaves. Then she saw the city. it was gone. She started crying, after remembering her father's words, that no matter how hard is the road to the mountain, she will always see a good view after she climbs up. But then she heard a voice from the cellphone she had. It said "you mustn't lose hope-mipo". Then she started laughing again. Even if it's very hard, there is one thing... you mustn't lose hope. No matter how bad today looks like, tommorrow will be a good day. Later, Nagisa and Honoka were at Akane-san's eating shaved ice. Then Akane-san said, that the sales aren't as good as she expected, because you can get shaved ice everywhere. Then Nagisa repeated Sanae's words, and Akane-san said, that Nagisa probably has a fever. After eating the ice, Nagisa said, that maybe they can go to the Keiyaki hill, that Sanae was telling about. Then a volcano was shown lighting for a second. Later, Nagisa was complaining, that it's a long way to the mountain after all. They almost climbed the way, and saw Shouko staring at them. At the same time, Shouko remembered about Pretty Cures destroying the Dark King. Then Porun transformed to his true form and started running around, saying "it's awakening" Then the suited dummies from the store came and blocked the way for girls. Regine went further to the volcano. The girls transformed. They were fighting Zakennas and they transformed to more muscular forms. Then Black and White understood, that thye were trying to protect that woman. When Shouko saw the cures, she started screaming, her clother changed into red suit covering her whole body, her eyes were fully pink now and her hair became longer and white. It curlied to 5 curls. She was about to attack the cures, when Juna came and took her, saying, that she has more important things to do first. Then a volcano errupted. The girls went to the top of the mountain, and saw so many Zakennas. Black started complaining, that she doesn't have time to deal with them, because the chocolate parfaits will be all sold, and she won't be able to finish her summer homework. Then they used Marble Screw and swiped away some of them, but there were still a lot of them left. They started fighting. Then Regine absorbed all the fire of the volcano. Juna said, that she finally awakened. Meanwhile, Zakennas all formed into one "ghost" and disappeared into apologising stars. mipple and Mepple were worried, what will they do now, but Nagisa and Honoka just repeated Sanae's words about the bright tomorrow. Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple *Pollun Villains *Juna *Regine *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Yukishiro Sanae *Fujita Akane Gallery Transforming Regine.jpg|Transforming Regine Black angry speech.jpg|Black angry speech Zakenna28.png|Episode 28 Zakenna Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes